In various industries including the aerospace industry, handheld measurement devices may be used to measure various characteristics of a fabricated surface such as the chemical properties, coating thickness or thermal damage, for example and without limitation, of the surface. These handheld measurement devices may generally include a body portion having a nose or measurement end and a handle which extends from the body portion. During a measurement scan using the device, a technician may grip the handle and hold the nose or measurement end of the device against the surface which is being measured and squeeze a trigger to activate the device. The measurement which is being taken may require that this position of the device be held for as long as 90 seconds and may require repeated scans. It may therefore become difficult, cumbersome and uncomfortable for the technician to continually hold the device against the surface without movement or wobbling, particularly over the time period which is required for accurate measurement. Any movement of the device during the scan may result in inaccurate measurement spectra.